¿Novios?
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kendall tiene un pequeño accidente en el 2J que lo hace perder todos sus recuerdos y momentos con su novio Logan, lo cual es un gran problema ya que están apunto de cumplir 2 años de novios. ¿Resolverán las cosas a tiempo? ¿O Logan va a tener que aceptar el final de su relación? Kendall/Logan Kogan. Mención de Jarlos.


**Hola**!** :') **

** Eh, vuelto de la muerte y les he traido un "especial de San Valendín". Espero que les guste. He tenido algunos problemas para escribir fics: falta de tiempo, imaginación, internet... Pero los eh podido ir solucionando.**

* * *

Era un bello día en Palms Woods, en el departamento 2J estaban tres chicos alistándose para un duro día de ensayo y cantó en Rouque Records. Eran, aproximadamente, las 8:am y debían estar allí a las 8:15.

–¿Ya están listos? No quiero que Gustavo nos regañe de nuevo. –dijo James.

–Ya estoy listo yo, Jamie– dijo Carlos hacia su novio alto.

–Bien, bebé. Ya hay que irnos.

–Espera. ¿y Logan?

–Debe de estar con Kendall en su cuarto.

¿ • N0V105 • ?

Logan se encontraba en su habitación compartida con su novio, el cual estaba en su cama aún en pijama, y él estaba junto a él; ambos estaban sobre la cama besándose.

Logan se separó y juntó su frente con la de su rubio novio. –Es una lástima que no pueda quedarme.

–Lo sé, nene. Quería pasar todo el día con el novio más hermoso, bello y sexy de todos en mundo.

–¿Oh, sí? ¿y quién es él?

–Eres tú, tonto. – Kendall sonrió y besó a Logan de forma apasionada, lo acostó en la cama y se subió sobre él.

Logan besó a Kendall de la misma manera sensual, en segundos Kendall bajó y besó/lamió el cuello de Logan haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca. El pálido exploraba la espalda de Kendall por encima de la camisa mientras él lo hacía por debajo de la suya. Al pasar un par de minutos, la camisa de Kendall estaba en el suelo gracias a Logan. El rubio besó de nuevo a su novio apasionadamente antes de desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa azul, pero unos ruidos desde la sala y unos pasos lo detuvieron... Pero sólo por un momento.

–¡Logan!... ¡Logan, hay que irnos!– se oyó y luego se abrió la puerta de golpe, mostrando a dos morenos chicos.

A Kogan no le importó y se siguieron besando.

–¡Logan!– nada. –¡Logan!– nada. –¡LOGAN!

–¡AHG! ¡¿QUÉ?!

–¡Vamos! No quiero que Gustavo nos esté molestando tan de mañana.– dijo James.

–Ugh, de acuerdo.– Logan de mala gana le dijo a Kendall que se apartara y se levantó. –Vamos...

James y Carlos salieron y tras ellos Kendall y Logan tomados De las manos. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. James tomó su espejo de su bolsillo y se vio una vez más, Carlos fue al sofá naranja, tomó su casco y volvió. Logan pasó sus manos por el cuello de Kendall y éste por su cintura.

–Te voy a extrañar, Logie. – dijo haciendo un gesto con los labios y ojos.

–Yo también, pero no te preocupes. Volveremos a la una, ¿sí? Te amo.

–Yo te amo mucho más. – se acercó y besó sus labios con amor y cariño.

–Lo siento, par de tórtolos,– James caminó hacia ellos, agarró a Logan del brazo y se lo llenó a la puerta. –pero nos tenemos que ir. ¿Cierto, Logan?

–Si, si, si...

–Adiós, Logie.

–Hasta pronto, Ken.– terminó antes de que Carlos cerrara la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo camino al ascensor, Carlos preguntó:

–Oye, Logan. ¿Por qué era que Kendall no iba al estudio hoy?

–Porque ayer se golpeó el tobillo y Kelly le dijo a Gustavo que le diera unos días para recuperarse.

–Pero Kendall está bien, fue sólo un golpe.

–Sí, pero Kelly dice lo contrario y a Gustavo sólo le importa que su próxima canción sea todo un éxito, sin o con Kendall.

–¿Y tú que prefieren? ¿Con o sin Kendall?– preguntó el moreno alto.

Logan se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y sonrió antes de contestar. –Con Kendall.

Carlos y James rieron entre dientes. –Pronto cumplirán dos años de novios, ¿no?– dijo Carlos y golpeó juguetonamente con el codo a Logan.

James oprimió el botón del elevador y las puertas se cerraron.

–Sí... Es el 14 de febrero. Le tengo algo preparado.– el ascensor se detuvo y los tres bajaron. –Pero no les voy a decir.

–¡Oh, vamos!– exclamó Carlos algo decepcionado.

–¡somos tus mejores amigos!– dejo James de la misma forma.

–¡Sí, Lo son! Pero también son los peores ocultando cosas...

–No es cierto.

–Hola, chicos.

–Hola, Jo.

–Sí, es cierto.

–¡Que no!

–¡Que si!

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

¿ • N0V105 • ?

3 horas después...

Kendall estaba viendo la tele en su preciado sofá naranja, no había nada buena sólo: fábulas para niños —y algunasSon las favoritas de Carlos—, películas de miedo, comedia, una que otra clase eróticas —y al instante se preguntó que como iban haber película así a ésta hora—, misterio y romance, esta última le recordaban a Logan. A ellos siempre les encantaban ver películas de romance cuando estaban solos, le gustaba la manera de como abrazaba a Logan cuando este ponía su cabeza en su pecho su hombro. Esto le recordó que su aniversario de 2 años era el 14 de febrero, tenia un par de ideas para celebrar con Logan, primero que nada: decirle que lo ama a cada instante; ir a un buen restaurante, pasear por un rato en la calle y llevarlo a la playa, específicamente a la de hace unos años, en la cabaña de siempre. La playa era el lugar más especial para ambos, y más la playa que fueron de niños. ¿Por qué? Tal vez se pregunten, bueno, en esa playa se conocieron cuando tenían 4, al parecer a sus mamás se les ocurrió salir de la helada Minnesota al mismo tiempo e ir al mismo lugar turístico con sus hijos, allí Kendall se le declaró a Logan y le pidió ser su novio compartieron su primer besó y, en la cabaña que se quedaban de niños, tuvieron su primera vez.

Tantos recuerdos hermosos hicieron que Kendall no notara que su madre había vuelto del supermercado y traía varias bolsas con comestibles. La señora Knight llamó a su hijo y le pidió que le ayuda para guardar la comida, el rubio se levantó y fue ayudarle.

–Mamá, ¿dónde pongo el apio?

–En la gaveta de la refrigeradora, por favor.

Kendall asintió y abrió la puerta de abajo de la refri. Puso el apio en su lugar y aprovechó para ordenar.

–Bien, Kendall. Eso es todo, yo me encargo de ordenar lo poco que queda. Gracias por ayudar.

–No es nad... ¡OH!

Kendall levantó su parte de arriba del cuerpo, cuándo pegó la cabeza con la puerta de arriba de la refrigeradora, se quitó de allí y sobó la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

–¡Dios, Kendall! ¿Estás bien?– Kendall bajó su mano que sobaba su cabeza y pudo ver unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en sus dedos.

–Si, mamá. No te preocupes, solamente fue un pequeño golpe. No hay nada de que preocuparse– Kendall no le quería decir a su mamá, no quería preocuparla.

–¿Estás seguro? Déjame revisarte.

–No, no. Estoy muy bien, ¿si, mamá? Sólo fue un golpe, iré a dormir un poco.

–De acuerdo, hijo. Pero apenas llegue Los chicos, le diré a Logan que te valla a ver por si necesitas algo.

–Está bien, gracias.

¿ • N0V105. • ?

–¡Llegamos!

–¡Hola, mama Knihgt!

–¡Hey, Katie!

–¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal el trabajo con Gustavo? – dijo Katie desde el sofá naranja.

–¡uff! Cansado.– respondió Logan y se dejó caer en el sofá. Vio a su alrededor y supo que faltan algo. –¿Y Kenny... Kendall?

–En su habitación. – dijo sin más la niña castaña.

–¡Oh, Logan! Tenemos un problema.– dejo asustada su tutora.

–¡¿problema?! ¿¡Qué pasa?!– se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la Sra. Knight. –¿¡pasó algo malo!? ¡¿Está bien!?

–Si, si. Yo estoy bien. Pero Kendall no.– de inmediato los ojos de Logan se abrieron como plato y sintió algo en su pecho.

–Por favor, sra. Knight. No me asuste, ¿qué le pasó a Ken?

–No le pasó nada grave. Es sólo que...– la Sra. Knight se arregló la garganta y le contó a Logan sobre lo que le pasó al rubio.

Logan se preocupó por su novio, él siempre suele ocultar su dolor o malestares para no molestar a los demás, y eso era un defecto que no le gustaba mucho a Logan. Logan de inmediato corrió al cuarto de su novio para saber como estaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un dormido Kendall en su cama. Logan sonrió, caminó junto a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama; con su mano quitó unos mechones que le impedían ver el bello rostro del chico rubio. Bajó su mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente haciendo que Kendall despertara.

–Mmm...– murmuró entre sueños. Logan al ver eso sonrió con amor. En segundos, Kendall abrió los ojos lentamente y los abrió como plato al ver a Logan. –L-logan...

–Jeje, hola, Ken.– Logan apartó la mano. –Mamá Knight me dijo que te Habías golpeado con el refrigerador, ¿estás bien? Me preocupé mucho por ti, Kenny.– dijo acariciando el no muy rubio pelo de Kendall.

–Aahh, ¿C-cómo me llamaste?

Logan estaba confundido por la pregunta de su novio. Desde que despertó tenía cara de asustado y eso era muy raro, normalmente Kendall es el menos asustado, él era el que le ayudaba a sus amigos a conseguir valor. Algo estaba mal.

–Kendall, ¿estás bien?

–Eh, yo... Sí. Digo, no. Sí, la verdad no sé, Logan.

–Sé lo que le puede ayudar.

–¿A s-sí?

–Sip.

Logan sonrió antes de subir encima de Kendall, puso sus pies a los lados del alto, se acercó a su rostro a una distancia en donde sus narices casi se tocan, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Kendall. Los ojos de Kendall estaban diferentes; ¿desorbitados?, se ponía ver el temor en ellos, pero ¿por qué Kendall sentiría temor? ¿Y de quién? ¿De Logan? El moreno quería saber, y la mejor forma de saber era con un beso.

Y eso hizo, se acercó lo poco que quedaba a punto de juntar sus labios, hasta que Kendall se "dio la vuelta" velozmente y Logan terminó en el suelo. Kendall se levantó De la cama y caminó de un lado al otro en su cuarto con cara de entre preocupado–nerviosos–pensativo, definitivamente, algo andaba muy mal con el rubio.

Logan se sobó la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta su novio para abrazarlo, pero éste se movió de lugar.

–Kenny, habla conmigo. ¿Te sucede algo...?

–¡¿Por qué me ibas a besar?!

Logan estaba sudando de miedo, ¿qué con esa pregunta? Sólo podía significar algo...

–¿V-vas a terminar conmigo?– dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TERMINAR CONTIGO?! ¡¿A QUÉ HORA EMPEZAMOS A SALIR?!

Logan estaba más allá de la confusión. –¿Q-qué? Kendall, escucharme. Yo, y-yo te amo. No me puedes hacer esto...– en este punto, Logan se había roto. –Estuvimos juntos por casi tres años. Contigo pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida, Ken te amo, no puedes solamente decir eso.

Kendall negó repetidamente con la cabeza. –Logan, escucha. Yo te quiero, pero solo como amigos. Nosotros nunca salimos. O al menos donde yo sepa, perdón por decir esto, y tal vez romperte más el corazón, pero... Yo no soy "eso" que tu eres.

El menor pasó sus manos por sus ojos y secó las lágrimas –¿Qué cosa?

–Eso... Yo no soy, eh, gay...

–¡suficiente, Kendall! ¡Eso no era lo que me dijiste la vez que te me declararse, que me besaste, y ni mucho menos cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez o hacíamos el amor! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS! ¡¿ERA MENTIRA!? ¿¡TODAS ESAS PROMESAS DE QUE ESTARÍAMOS JUNTOS ERA MENTIRA?! ¡CONTESTA ME KENDALL! ¿¡ERA MENTIRA?!– pero las respuestas de Logan jamás llegaron, Kendall estaba en blanco. Así que Logan —con el corazón más que echo mierda— salió del cuarto y corrió a encerrarse en el baño de la cocina.

–¿Qué le pasó a Logan? – le preguntó James a su novio bajo.

–Creo que está llorando.

–Tú ve con Logan y yo iré con Kendall.

–De acuerdo.

Sin decir más, ambos jóvenes morenos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

James, al llegar donde su amigo rubio se quedó un poco asustado. Kendall estaba sentado en su cama con su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba pensando. James se sentó junto a él y le preguntó que como seguía del golpe. Kendall le contestó y le dijo algo muy "traumante" al alto moreno. James no lo podía creer, pero después de lo que le contó Kendall acerca de lo que pasó con Logan, no era tan extraño. Los dos altos decidieron salir del departamento para buscar un especialista y estar completamente seguros. Salieron del departamento y fueron al ascensor.

En el baño, Cuando al fin de tanto insistirle a Logan para que abriera la puerta del baño, ambos se sentaron en el sofá naranja. Logan le contaba todo lo sucedido que pasó con su… ¿novio?

–Ow, Logan. En verdad lo lamento. Se lo mucho que amabas a Kendall, ¿sabes? Creo que ya sé como podemos saber sobre lo que puede tener Kendall.

–¿de qué estás hablando, Carlos?

De repente el celular de Carlos empezó a sonar, lo tomó de la mesa Que estaba frente al sofá y contestó. Era James diciéndole que fuera con Logan, la Sra. Knight y Katie donde el Dr. Hollywoond. Carlos y Logan le dijeron a su tutora cuando la vieron pasar con una canasta de ropa ya lavada.

–Mamá Knight, tenemos que ir donde el Dr. Hollywoond. James y Kendall están ahí.– dijo Carlos.

–Oh, no. ¿Pasó algo de nuevo con mi hijo o con James?

–A Kendall le dio un ligero ataque de pánico o algo y tuvo una pequeña pelea con Logan; así que James habló con él y lo llevó donde el doctor.

–Tenemos que ir ahora. Vamos.– dicho esto, la mujer de pelo teñido fue a su cuarto compartido con su hija para decirle que saldría, Katie se alarmó al saber que pasaba algo malo con su amado hermano mayor, así que no negó ni por un momento en acompañarlos.

Todos salieron del departamento y bajaron al ascensor. El trayecto en el ascensor fue todo una eternidad para Logan, estaba muy preocupado por Kendall, y la música de ascensor no ayuda mucho que digamos, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo lo seguía amando. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos salieron corriendo hasta la enfermería del lobby. Al llegar encontraron a James sentado en una silla en la sala de espera, los residentes del 2J tomaron asiento.

Las manos pálidas de Logan no dejaban de sudar, al igual que sus pies no dejaban de moverse. Estaba aterrado sobre la situación de salud de Kendall, podía ver a James contándoles a su tutora y a su amigo bajo, pero él no quería oír nada. Sólo sostenía sus esperanzas de que su rubio ¿novio? Estuviese bien.

–Él estará bien, digo, es Kendall, él siempre a sido valiente.– dijo la chica castaña junto a él, Logan volvió hacia ella y espero a que fuera verdad. –Carlos me contó que te peleaste con mi hermano, ¿qué pasó?

–Ah,– Logan estaba en blanco. No le quería decir a Katie sobre lo hiriente que le dijo Kendall, no quería recordarlo. –Katie, la verdad no quiero...

–¿Recordarlo? Te entiendo, pero vamos Logan. Somos prácticamente familia.

–Lo sé, pero...

–¿Familiares de Kendall Knight? – llamó el doctor Hollywoond.

–Somos nosotros. ¿Cómo está mi hijo, Dr?

–Bueno, señora Knight. – el doctor de cabellos largo se quitó sus lentes de sol de una forma como en las novelas. –Dejeme decirle que Kendall está bien, solamente perdió el 17% de su memoria gracias al golpe que tuvo.– bajó la cabeza para leer los datos de su paciente en su bloc de doctor. –Por alguna razón, que desconozco, ese 17% eran los momentos que compartió con una persona especial.— al terminar de decir eso, todos voltearon a ver a Logan. –y esa persona tiene que hacer que lo vuelva a recordar o se olvidará de él para siempre

–P-pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que Kendall me vuelva a recordar?

–Eres muy listo, Algo se te ocurrirá.– intentó James darle ánimos a su amigo pálido.

Logan pensó en algo, tenia que hacer que Kendall se acordara de él. Pero, ¿Logan podía hacer algo para que su novio recordara su relación? No lo sabía, pero tenía que pensar en algo, ¿qué podría ser tan fuerte como para que todo volviera a ser como antes? Entonces fue allí donde Logan recordó. Era algo probablemente imposible de que Kendall lo olvidara.

¿ N0V105 ?

Logan se había levantado muy temprano ésta mañana, vio a un lado y pudo observar a un Kendall aun durmiendo. Sonrió para sus adentros antes de entrar al baño. Media hora más tarde, Logan estaba terminando de comer para empezar a organizar su plan Para reconquistar a su ¿novio?

Logan puso el plato en el lavaplatos y se dirigió a la puerta sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su huida; pero alguien quien estaba en el sofá viendo su programa favorito llamado: «Hora de Aventura» se dio cuenta. James se levantó del sofá y puso a su novio moreno dormido sobre el mueble acolchado y se dirigió donde su amigo, antes de que saliera su amigo pálido, lo tomó por los hombros.

–Logan, ¿donde vas?

–Eh... Yo, te seré sincero, iré a buscar algo que me ayude para reconquistar a Kenny.

James sonrió. –Adelante. Si necesitas algo, sabes que aquí estamos.

–Gracias amigo.

Logan sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salio del departamento hasta su lugar donde sabia que podría encontrar lo necesario para su plan.

¿ • N0V105 • ?

Eran aproximadamente las 11:14 pm cuando Logan Mitchell entró en el 2J con una bolsa de compras, pasó por la sala lo más rápido y silencioso posible hasta llegar a su cuarto compartido con el rubio. Al llegar guardó la bolsa bajo la cama y caminó al baño para cambiarse.

Kendall estaba luchando entre el sueño o ver tele hasta tarde, pero sus fuerzas no ayudaban ya que estaba realmente cansado de pasar más de 5 horas ensayando una coreografía en el estudio de Rouque Records. Kendall se dio media vuelta para estar en una mejor posición y evitar que más sueño lo atacase. Después de una hora se levantó, agarró el control y apagó el televisor. Caminó cabizbajo hasta el pasillo que dirigiría a las habitaciones, pasó por la de sus mejores amigos y notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta, se asomó un poco y pudo ver a la pareja en la cama del menor durmiendo abrazados. Por un momento pensó en Logan, pero no sabia si lo de que "tuvieron una relación" era cierto; el golpe en la cabeza le dejaba un fuerte dolor cuando intentaba pensar en Logan. Tal vez... Si podría ver cierto que ellos... No, debía ser una broma. Kendall era completamente hetero y siempre le había gustado Jo, ... Pero, ¿entonces porqué siempre quería ver y estar junto a su amigo y protegerlo? Tal vez si podía ver cierto, pero una punzada en la cabeza le dio algo mas en que pensar. Así fue como Kendall decidió ir a su cuarto,—no sin antes cerrar la puerta del cuatro de sus amigos— para darse una relajante ducha.

Caminó a su cuarto y dio unos ligeros golpecitos para saber si podía abrir la puerta.

Logan escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación compartida, caminó a la puerta, tomó el picaporte y volvió a ver el cuarto, todo estaba listo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que esperaba, sonrió y Kendall solo lo vio a los ojos; el pálido se apartó para poder dejar pasar a Kendall. Al entrar, el rubio pudo admirar todo el cuerpo de su ¿amigo? Y se sonrojó a lo extremo al ver lo que traía puesto. Logan llevaba nada mas ni nada menos que unos calzoncillo negros y un tipo de bata roja, la cual no estaba abrochada y dejaba ver el torso del chico genio. Con respecto a la decoración del cuarto, había pétalo de rosa sobre la cama y gran parte del suelo, habían velas aromáticas por doquier.

–Logan... ¿Q-qué haces vestido así?

Logan tomó a Kendall por los hombros y lo sentó en la cama. –Quiero que me hagas el amor, Kendall. Sólo así recordadas nuestro amor. Por favor, Ken; hazme el amor.

Kendall lo pensó por un minutos, y luego hizo algo que Logan jamás se habría imaginado; lo agarró de la cintura y lamió el miembro de Logan por encima de la ropa interior, al instante un gemido salió de su boca al sentir eso y mirara para abajo. El pálido se despegó y bajó, acostó a Kendall sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él antes de besarlo con amor y un toque de lujuria, a lo cual Kendall no se negó ni por un segundo en corresponder. El rubio subió su cadera y la movió al sentir el no muy dormido miembro de Logan.

¿ • N0V105 • ?

Logan se removió en su cama a causa de los rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas, su cabeza no reconoció por un momento el cuerpo que estaba junto a él, así que se levantó —o hizo un intento— para saber quien era, pero un intenso dolor en su espalda bajo le impidió.

Kendall abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un muy lindo y despeinado Logan junto a él. Sonrió y besó su frente al instante el joven Texano levantó la vista y se topó con unos bellos ojos verdes.

–Hola, amor.– le regaló una hermosa sonrisa el chico alto.

Logan abrió los ojos ampliamente al oír esas palabras. –¿Qué dijiste? ¿"amor"?

–Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

–¡Oh, Kendall! – Logan gritó más que alegre y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente. –¡Volviste a recordar lo nuestro!

–¿Logan, de que estás hab...? ¡OH, POR DIOS, ES CIERTO! ¡Logan, TE AMO! Lo hiciste!– Kendall abrazó fuerte.

–Kenny, m-me lastimas...

–Oh, amor. Lo lamento. Es que no sabes como te amo.

–Yo te amo más, Ken. Pero le duele el trasero.

–Lo siento, creo que fue mucho amor anoche, ¿no?

–Ni lo digas, extrañaba hacer el amor contigo.

–Oh, y ni creas que se me olvidó. El sábado en nuestro aniversario y te tengo algo preparado.

–¿Lo dices en serio?– Logan no paraba de sonreír.

¿ • NOVIOS • ?

Logan y Kendall se encontraban en la playa en donde se conocieron de niños, era 14 de febrero, estaba sentados en una manta en la arena viendo el bello atardecer. Habían pasado un muy bello y especial día, y Kendall lo quería hacer hacer más.

–Logie,– le habló al chico que descansaba en su hombro derecho, el cual sólo contestó con un "¿Mmm?". –Tengo algo que decirte.

Logan se sentó para quedar frente De su novio. –¿Qué pasa?

–Yo... Primero que nada, Te Amo. Sé que te lo he dicho todo el día, pero es verdad. Mi vida sin ti sería horrible, todo seria de color gris y sin sentido, créeme, lo sentí en el tiempo que olvidé lo nuestro y... Iré al grano. –Dijo al ver la cara con un poco de confusión de su novio. –Sé que sólo demasiado jóvenes, pero lo nuestro va más allá del amor; Logan, quiero que pasemos todo el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Logan no hallaba una palabra para describir lo eufórico que se sentía. Su más grande sueño y deseo había pasado segundos frente a él, sus oídos no le estaban mintiendo y sus ojos no lo engañaba. Todo era real, pero había una duda...

–Pero Kendall, ¿Qué va a pasar con la banda? ¿Qué dirán las fans, los chismes, Gustavo, Kelly? Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos. Escucha, yo te amo y mucho, pero no creo que sea buena idea casarnos... ¿Kindle?– Logan notó que Kendall estaba cabizbajo y sin hacer contacto visual con él. –Kendall, amor. ¿Estás bien?

Kendall levantó la cabeza y tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios, le dio un pequeño beso a Logan –Te entiendo, no te preocupes. Yo estaré esperándote, así tardes varios años, te esperaré hasta el momento en que sea adecuado y te primero que será la mejor boda del mundo. –Se acercó de nuevo a Logan y lo besó con amor y cariño, Logan correspondió.

Kendall empujó suavemente —aun besándose — a Logan hasta dejarlo acostado en la manda de playa, Kendall se subió encima de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Logan pasó sus brazos por el cuello del rubio.

–Te amo, Logan.

–También te amo, Ken. Espero que nunca vuelvas a perder la memoria, seria horrible volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo.

–Más que horrible, tú eres mi todo, Logie.

–Y tú el mío.

—¡CUIDADO!— Se escuchó el grito de unos chicos cerca de la costa.

Logan y Kendall volvieron a ver hacia allí, y al hacerlo, vieron como un boomerang se dirigía a la cabeza de Kendall, en un abrir y cerrado de ojos, Kendall estaba junto a Logan con un gran dolor de cabeza y el boomerang a su lado, los chicos del juguetes de madera que golpeó a Kendall se acercaron donde ello y se disculparon por el problema dado excusándose que fue culpa de su amigo. Logan les dijo que no se preocuparan, les entregó su boomerang y los chicos se fueron a jugar lejos. El pálido volvió su atención a su novio herido, esperando a que no pasar lo que temía.

–Ken, ¿estás bien, amor?

Kendall abrió los ojos y lo miró asustado. –¿Logan? ¿C-cómo le llamaste? Y...– se apoyó con los codos y observó su alrededor. –¿Dónde estamos?

–Oh, Dios... No de nuevo.

–¡Ja!– Kendall se subió, desprevenidamente, sobre su novio, lo agarró de las muñecas y río.

–¡Kendall, tonto! ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Casi me matas!

Río. –Lo siento, amor.– lo besó. –¿me perdonas?

–Mmm... Ni sé.– Kendall bajó sus besos a su mandíbula hasta quedarse en su cuello. –Ken... Mmm.. Oh. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te perdono.

El rubio se separó y sonrió. –Te amo, ¿sabes? Te amo mucho.

–Lo sé, y yo igual te amo.

• N0V105 •

Han pasado casi 6 años Desde esa hermosa celebración de su 2' año de novios en la playa. Kendall no paraba de sonreír este día, no existían palabras para describir su estado de ánimo, porque sinceramente, ¿quién no va a estar alegre en un día tan importante y especial? Uf, y más cuando se trataba de estar con la personas que amabas.

Logan y Kendall estaban en la iglesia apunto de contraer matrimonio; después de varios años de que Kendall se lo propuso a Logan aquella noche en la playa y hasta hacía unos meses —en una noche después de hacer el amor— Logan le dijo —pidió — a Kendall que se casaran, Kendall estaba más que feliz al oír eso. Por supuesto que James y Carlos iban a ser los patrimonios de boda. Con respecto a la banda, después de su 5' álbum, decidieron tomarse un descanso para dedicarse en sus trabajos y vidas como solistas, actores y parejas, y claro; amigos.

Las manos de Kendall empezaron a sudar y sus piernas a templar, ¿qué pasaba si la persona que él amaba se había a reprendido a algo? No se quería ni imaginar que seria su vida de ahora en adelante.

–Tranquilo, Kendall. Todo estará bien. Logan sigue aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Él vendrá, no te preocupes.

Kendall suspiró. –Gracias, James.

Y entonces fue ahí cuando la música empezó y un Logan con una hermosa sonrisa y a su madre, Johanna, a su lado. Al llagar al altar, su mirada se perdió en la verde de Kendall y viceversa, al igual que lo hicieron hace ya varios años. Era tanta la concentración en sus ojos y amor, que no se daban cuentan de lo que el padre decía. Ellos eran el todo.

–Logan Mitchell, ¿aceptas a Kendall Knight como tu esposo en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Acepto.

–Kendall Knight, ¿aceptas a Logan Mitchell como tu esposo en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

–Acepto.

–Por el poder que me han conferido ante Dios, los declaro: esposos. Pueden besarse.

Logan pasó sus manos al cuello de Kendall al tiempo que este ponía sus manos en la cintura de Logan. Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta llegar a sentir el roce de sus narices y sus respiraciones.

–Ken...

–Sshh. Te amo, Logan. Te amo.

Kendall se acercó lo poco que restaba para juntar sus labios y convertirse en, ahora, esposos oficialmente. Todos los invitados y familiares empezaron a aplaudir Kendall acercó más a Logan para hacer de su beso uno más especial. Segundo más tarde se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, Kendall juntó su frente con la de su esposo. El rubio tomó la mano de su novio y la levantó para que todos miraran sus manos entrelazadas, aplaudieron y salieron de la iglesia. Caminaron al carro de recién casados Arrancó tras el sonido de gritos y aplausos de sus familias y amigos.

Ambos estaban felices de unir sus vidas una vez más, pero ahora en una forma más profunda.

Kendall veía como su hermoso esposo frotaba su estómago mientras sonreía, Kendall sonrió alegremente y se detuvo en un semáforo rojo dirigió su atención al pálido. Logan sintió una mirada sobre él, levantó y vio a su reciente marido mirándolo con una gran y bella sonrisa; Kendall sonrió más ampliamente —si era posible— y acercó su mano al vientre de Logan.

–Se está moviendo...– dijo Kendall.

–Está contento por nosotros. Nuestro bebé, esta feliz por nosotros.

Kendall dejó de ver su estómago y miró los marrones ojos de Logan. –Te amo. Los amo a los dos.– juntó sus labios con los de del menor en un belli beso suave y lento.

–Yo también te amo, Kendall. – se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, se quedaron así por un momento hasta que la luz se tornó verde y Kendall volvió a arrancar el auto.

THE END

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado. ¿saben? Otra razón por la cual no actualizaba ni subía cosas era porque me sentí invisible. Digo, tengo muy bien en entendido que es mejor escribir para ti mismo que para otros, pero a veces es bueno escribir para que los demás conozcan de lo que eres capaz de hacer y, también Es muy agradable recibir críticas ya sean positivas o negativas de tu trabajo, pero... Cuando reviso FF o mi correo para saber si uds dejaron algún comentario o les gustó mi trabajo o algo... No hay nada. ¿Qué trato de decir? Posiblemente esté ausente un par de días, semanas e incluso meses. No tengo mucha inspiración e imaginación para seguir haciendo fics o traducir Only One, mi estado actual estaría así:**

**«En reparación por falta de imaginación»**

**En fin, si no aparezco por un tiempo, ya saben la razón. Eso es todo; espero les gustara la storie, y me comprendieran...**

**—Indirectamente Kogan**


End file.
